Adopted Pack Of Wolves
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Abby, her siblings, and their cousins are far from the ordinary kids that they thought they were. They were kidnapped from the Quileute tribe for unknown reasons. Years later they begin phasing at the same time that epic numbers of unusual disappearances and murder are occurring. What happens when they're reunited with their bio family? Will they ever know why they were stolen?Hold
1. Weird

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: Weird**

**Abby's POV**

To say that the kids in my family are weird would be the biggest understatement in history. No, I am not exaggerating. What else was I supposed to make of our situation? I had three cousins and they were all adopted. I had an older brother and a younger sister and we were also adopted. Nothing strange about that so far, right? I mean kids get adopted all the time.

Here is where it gets weird. The adoption agency that we were all adopted from knows absolutely nothing about our biological family. They said that we were all brought in by a strange man whose skin was extremely pale and hard as stone, and was as cold as ice. He also had red eyes. That's all that the adoption agency knew about him. He just left us there without giving much information about us. It was really weird to say the least. Years later that same man returned to the adoption agency with an infant baby girl. Coincidentally that baby girl would become my little sister.

Despite that, everything in our lives was normal. We all kept wondering about our origins of course. The one thing that we all had in common was that we all looked like Native Americans. This of course led us to believe that we all had some Native American blood in us somewhere in our ancestry.

It wasn't until about a year and a half ago that things suddenly got a hell of a lot stranger. I started going through a lot of weird changes that I could not understand. I suddenly grew taller for one. I seemed to get stronger and faster overnight as well. Then there was the temperament issues that seemed to come out of nowhere. Overtime I found myself growing angrier and angrier over the littlest things. I was also hungry all the time. The weirdest part was the strange high fever that I developed. My body was scorching hot to the touch. I even thought about going to the doctor a couple of times but some instinct of mine told met that that was not a good idea.

Then one day it happened. I was arguing with my mother over something stupid when I stormed off into the nearby woods. I was shaking with rage. I didn't know why I felt so angry but I did. I felt my whole skeleton break and rearrange itself in a completely new way. I ran off on all fours. I completely freaked out when I happened to catch a glimpse of myself in the river. I was a huge reddish brown wolf.

I was surprised when I heard another voice in my head that was not my own. It turned out to be my brother Masen. He was the only werewolf up until that point. He told me about how he went through a lot of the same changes that I went through before he turned.

It wasn't long until before the same thing started happening to my cousins. It was Anna's 16th birthday when she officially joined our pack. A couple of weeks later we were joined by her two brothers Allan and Rob.

None of us could understand what was happening to us and why. It must've had something to do with our biological parents. That's all that we knew for sure.

It was my brother that led us since he was the first to change among all of us. He was our alpha and we followed his orders. He labeled me as his second in command and Anna was the third in command. I honestly didn't know why he had this hierarchy. I mean we're family and we're all equals, but something in the primitive core of our being told us that this is how it was supposed to be.

We thought for sure that this would be it. That nobody else would join us, but we were wrong. A couple of months ago my sister Lily, who is nine years old, started to change as well. She grew and grew, and went through puberty in a matter of months. Now she looks like she is 14 years old rather then nine years old. She just joined us about a month ago. She was physically the smallest wolf out of all of us. Honestly she looked like a wolf puppy. I was fiercely overprotective of her. I wanted to protect her from everything. She was my sister and I didn't want anything to happen to her. It bothered me that this happened to her to because I felt that as wolves we were all in danger for some reason and the thought of my sister being in danger scares me.

Maybe I'm just overreacting though. I mean what could be stronger than a horse sized wolf that seemed to have a combination of supernatural strength and speed? I'm still weary because of all of the mysterious disappearances and murders that have been taking place since about a year and a half ago. The murders and disappearances have spiked to unimaginable numbers in the last six months alone. Nobody knows what to think of it. The police have no new leads. They're exactly in the same spot that they were in when the first disappearance took place over a year ago.

"_What time are we supposed to be home?" _I heard Lily ask me in her head. We were the only ones in our wolf forms by now.

"_In an hour" _I responded.

My mom works at the hospital and they were having some sort of welcoming party for the new doctor that just moved here from Alaska. I didn't understand why we had to attend though. My brother didn't have to go because he had a job and dad was working late.

Actually, I didn't understand why people wanted to move here with the murder and disappearance rates being so incredibly high in

Wisconsin right now.

"_I think we should start going back" _I said.

"_Yea, maybe" _she agreed.

We both phased back and started the walk back home. As soon as I got home I took a quick shower before putting a nice dress on. Then I combed my hair which didn't take very long since I kept short these days. We all learned quickly that long hair equals long fur. My hair is an unusual bronze color and it was also naturally curly. I also had chocolate brown eyes.

My sister also looked a lot like me. She had the same unusual bronze hair and the same shade of brown eyes as me.

My sister and I were ready at the same time; much to my mom's pleasure. We got to the hospital 30 minutes later.

As soon as we entered the building I smelled the most horrible, awful, sickly sweet smell that I had ever smelled in my life. My sister was holding her nose so I was sure that she could smell it to.

We walked to this other room that was usually reserved for special events.

There was already quite a few people there. Then I saw them, all eight of them. They were all extremely pale, beautiful, and had strange gold eyes.

My mom walked straight over to them.

"Hi Dr. Cullen" she said.

"Hi Mrs. Smith" he said. "Who are these two?" he asked. He was looking at us rather intensely for some reason.

"These are two of my kids; Abby and Lily. Our son couldn't be here" mom said.

We shook hands but instantly dropped them. Damned he was freezing!

"You're skin is burning" he said. It sounded like he was stating a fact and not asking a question.

"Yeah, I know. It's the same with my sister here, my brother, and my three cousins" I said.

"Were you all adopted?" he asked. Although the look on his face told me that he already knew the answer.

"Yes actually we all were adopted" I said. Now Dr. Cullen looked really emotional for some reason. He couldn't even speak anymore.

Then a woman that I assumed to be his wife approached us. "Hi I'm Esme" she said with a heartwarming smile.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I said.

"You're very pretty" Lily said.

Esme looked at her "Well thank you sweetheart, you are to" she said.

We were introduced to the rest of the family as well. They seemed like they were in shock for some reason that I didn't have a hope of understanding.

Once my sister and I left them alone I heard Dr. Cullen say "We need to call Jacob, Nessie, and the others. They need to come here now"

**Please Review**


	2. Weird Phone Call

**Chapter 2: Weird Phone Call**

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up because I felt something warm against my skin. I opened my eyes and saw that Jacob had thrown his arm across my body. That would explain the extra warmth.

I moved his arm slowly off of me so that I would not wake him up.

I went to turn on my phone only to realize that the battery was dead. I quickly plugged it into the charger.

I looked at my Jacob. He always looked so peaceful when sleeping and I hated to wake him up, even if it was by accident. I think that sleep is the only time that we both felt at peace. No, not really actually because I often dream of what happened to our two little girls.

Just thinking of them always made me cry. Jacob and I got married 18 years ago. A few months after our wedding I discovered that I was pregnant with our first baby. Jacob and I couldn't be more happy. He was so happy that he was going to be a dad. I was so happy that I was able to have a baby with him. We weren't so sure that I'd be able to ever have a baby.

Nine months later our baby girl was born, but a few days after she was born she was stolen from us. It wasn't just our baby that went missing either. Sam, Jared, Seth, and Leah also had babies around the same time that our little girl was born. There babies also were stolen.

To this day we still can't understand how someone managed to get past a pack of wolves, a coven of vampires, and a hybrid to kidnap all of our kids. Why would anyone want to kidnap all of our babies?

A little over eight years later I got pregnant again. I thought we were finally going to be at least a little happy now that we had another baby on the way. That all changed as soon as she was born. Again, a couple of days after the birth of our new baby girl she went missing. It was extremely painful for the both of us because we now had two kids that were missing and god only knows what was happening to them.

We've searched and searched for them but we still haven't been able to find them. I wanted nothing more than to know where my girls were and what happened to them. Jacob and I vowed that we would never quit looking.

I felt the tears falling from my eyes. I rubbed my stomach as a way to soothe myself but it didn't really work. I was now pregnant again but I was afraid. I was afraid that this baby was going to be stolen as well.

I heard the floor creaking which let me know that my husband had woken up.

He was at my side the instant that he saw me crying. "Are you okay Ness?" he asked.

"I'm fine Jake. I'm just sad and scared that's all" I said.

Now Jacob looked sad. He knew what I was talking about. Thinking about his daughters made him sad to.

"We will find them Nessie. I swore to you that we will find them. And if we ever find out who took them I will hunt them down to the ends of the Earth. I don't care if it takes the rest of forever either.

"But Abby is now 17 and Lily is nine. Their whole lives are going to pass by and we may never find them, if they're even alive" I whispered that last part even though I knew very well that Jacob could still hear me.

"Nessie even if their whole lives do pass us by and we never find them we will still find out what happened to them" he said.

"and what about this one? What if the same thing happens to this baby?" I asked, as I rubbed my stomach.

"Nothing will happen to our baby this time" Jake said. "I swear that nothing will happen to this baby". He took me into his arms and immediately I relaxed a little.

I still couldn't be completely at peace however. I was still so scared that we would lose our third baby to.

Just then the cell phone rang. It was my dad.

"Hi dad" I said as I tried to hide the fact that I was just crying.

"Nessie we've been trying to call you all night. Why haven't you answered?" he asked, he sounded agitated for some reason.

"I'm sorry dad, my cell phone was dead. Is something happening?" I asked.

"Yes, and you and Jacob need to come to Wisconsin immediately. We've already informed Sam, Jared, Seth, and Leah. They're on their way over here as we speak" dad said. I was curious now. Something really big must be happening if my family wants all of us to go to Wisconsin immediately. They had left a few days ago, because we all think that there is a newborn army problem over there, but they want to find out for themselves what is happening.

Jacob looked at me curiously as dad and I spoke.

"I can't tell you over the phone. This is something that we have to tell all of you in person" he said.

"Dad can you please just tell me. You're killing Jake and I here" I said.

"I'm sorry Nessie. This is just not one of those things that you can say over the phone. We have to tell you both in person. Besides it's one of those things that you are going to have to see to believe" he said.

"Do the others know?" I asked, referring to all the pack members that my dad had mentioned.

"No, we told them the exact same thing that I'm telling you right now. They don't know anything either. We plan on telling you all at once" dad said.

"Okay, bye dad"

"bye"

We both hung up.

"Well, that was a rather strange phone call" Jacob said.

"I agree" I said.

"I wonder what's up" he said.

"I don't know, but it sounds important if he can't even tell us over the phone" I said.

"I agree, I'll go buy the plane tickets and we'll leave today" he said.

"and I'll go pack" I said.

We both kissed briefly before going our separate ways.

**So what do you think? Today is my 22****nd**** birthday and I would love to get reviews as presents from you guys!**


	3. More Wolves?

**Thanks for the birthday wishes everyone. They were really nice. Now on to chapter 3. **

**Chapter 3: More Wolves?**

**Abby's POV**

When I woke up the next morning the first thing that I heard was my mom and my sister arguing.

I slowly got out of bed and went downstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

"But mom I'm still hungry" Lily complained.

"There is no way that you can still be hungry after all that. May I remind you that you had pancakes, eggs, sausage, and a bowl of cereal. That's a lot of food young lady" mom said.

"but mom-"

"Enough!" mom shouted. "No means no and that's final" she added.

I felt bad for my sister, I really did. Honestly I think it's a wolf thing. We're just way more hungry then we used to be. I believe that phasing into a wolf burns a hell of a lot of calories and that's why we need to eat so much. Unfortunately our parents think we're lying when we say that we're still hungry after eating a lot.

Sometimes I really wish that we could just tell our parents everything but my brother, Masen, had forbidden it. Unfortunately since he was our alpha we didn't have any choice but to obey his orders.

"but mom-"

"I said stop!" mom shouted.

"Lily I think you should just listen to mom" I said, much to her shock. "We'll go to ihop in a few minutes" I whispered so low that my mom didn't have a hope of hearing.

That made my sister smile.

I felt really really bad for my sister. Out of all of us she definitely had it the worse, especially in the months leading up to her transformation. Remember that sudden growth spurt I mentioned? Remember the fact that she went through puberty in a matter of months? Well, that didn't exactly go unnoticed by our parents. They took her from doctor to doctor to try and figure out what was going on. They gave my sister all kinds of different shots that promised to slow down or stop the puberty process. Honestly I think my sister has had more needles stuck in her body then the average person does in their entire lifetime. Obviously the shots failed to do what they promised. I think it's just because of our wolf genes. Once they are activated there is no going back.

My sister left to her room, and I sat down to eat my breakfast. Naturally I was still hungry by the time that I was done eating.

I went to my room to get ready for the day. I had a cheerleading event at 4pm. Lily was also participating in a school play at the same time that I would be at my event.

It was going to be a busy day but at least it was the beginning of Spring break.

As promised I took my sister out for what I called breakfast part II.

We went back and got ready for the rest of the day. We really didn't have much to do besides getting ready for our events.

Soon enough 3 o clock came around and it was time for the both of us to leave. My dad was taking me to my cheerleading event, and my mom was taking Lily to her play.

Once we got there I went to join the rest of the cheerleaders. We started cheering on our school's football team. Half time was going to be our big show. The one that we've been practicing for a really long time already. I was the tip of the pyramid.

So far it seemed like it was going to be the same ole routine. I didn't expect much to happen.

Then half time came. We were in the middle of our routine when I heard him. I heard a wolf howl. Right away I knew that it was my brother Masen. You see, even though wolf howls pretty much sound the same to most humans they're not. Each wolf has a distinct howl that's different from any other wolf's. No two howls are the same. It's just that humans don't have the ability to pick up on these differences.

This wolf's howl definitely belonged to my brother. He was calling us.

Coincidentally the howl came at the time for me to do my big finish I froze. Everyone looked at me expectantly and waited but I ran. I ran from the stadium as fast as I could. I could hear people calling my name but I ignored them.

Instead I listened to my instinct, which told me to respond to my brother.

Once I took off my clothes I phased. I howled in response to my brother. Then I heard my cousins Anna and Rob howl.

Then I heard another wolf howl which I immediately identified as my sister. Then lastly Allan howled.

We all ran off in the direction that we heard my brother howling from.

"_Man I was in the middle of a date and I just left! Sophie is going to kill me so this had better be good!" _Allan said.

"_I'm sure to get kicked off the baseball team now. I was about to pitch and I just ran off the field!" _Rob said.

"_I was about to meet my group for that project we're working. They're sure going to give me hell later!" _Anna said.

"_I'm sure I'm going to get in trouble to because I walked off the stage in the middle of my play" _Lily said.

"_and I was about to do my big finish at half time. The squad was counting on me!" _I said.

"_This had better be good if we're all going to get in trouble" _Allan grumbled.

"_Would you five just shut up and look into my mind! Then you'll know the reason I called you all!" _Masen shouted, it was clear that he was irritated by our complaining. It was easy for him to say. He wasn't in the middle of something important.

I looked into his mind to see what he was seeing and I was surprised when I saw several more wolves like us. Four more of them to be exact. The leader, the reddish brown wolf, looked exactly like me only a lot bigger. It was obvious that he was the alpha of this pack.

I caught up to my brother at the same time that my sister and cousins did.

The leader of the other pack stared at me and my sister the most. Was it because I looked like him? Or was it because my sister was only half the size of the rest of the wolves present?

I wasn't sure why but I felt the odd need to approach him. Much to my surprise I found myself, and Lily, slowly walking towards him. Even more strangely, he was doing the same thing.

We were about to close the gap between us when my brother put himself between us.

"_Abby, Lily, both of you go back now. He could be dangerous_" Masen ordered.

"_but-_"

"_Now_!" he ordered in his alpha voice.

My sister and I yelped as we felt the full affect of his voice hit us. Our knees seemed to go weak as we fell to the ground in a bow. Our noses were touching the floor. It was humiliating.

Then the reddish brown wolf growled ferociously at my brother. But Masen didn't back down.

It quickly escalated into a fight between them. Both my brother's pack, and the other wolf's pack just watched in awe as our alpha's battled it out. It was brutal

What was going on here?

"Stop!" I jumped a mile in the air when I heard a new voice shout.

I looked and was surprised to see that it was Dr. Cullen.

"Jacob we told you to go find the kids. Not fight with them" Dr. Cullen said in clear disapproval.

The wolf Jacob bowed his head shamefully.

"as for the rest of you" he said. "We need to talk"

**Please Review**


	4. Our Real Family

**Chapter 4: Our Real Family**

**Abby's POV**

All of the members of my pack were to shocked to move. How is it that Dr. Cullen knew about this? It made absolutely no sense at all. Also, who were these other wolves?

"_I don't know if we should listen to him or not" _Masen said.

"_I think that we should. He seems to know what is going on. Lily and I met him yesterday and he and his family seem nice. I think that if they wanted to hurt us they would've done it already" _I said.

"_I think we should. That way we could find out what is going on" _Anna said.

"_I agree" _Allan said.

"_Me too" _Rob said.

"_Me three" _Lily said.

My brother sighed in defeat. As our alpha he had absolute control over us, but I know that he hated to go against us when five out of six of us agree on something.

"_Okay fine, but please be careful and that's an order" _he said. We all bowed slightly.

Dr. Cullen was still there waiting patiently for us. The other wolves stared at us as well. The wolf called Jacob still looked a bit upset.

My brother nodded to Carlisle as if to acknowledge that we were going to do what he wanted.

"Okay follow me" Carlisle said.

I took my place on my brother's right side and Anna took her place on his left side and we followed Dr. Cullen.

We followed him through the forest to this huge mansion like house. I was surprised when I saw another large jet black wolf standing outside of it. Just how many of us wolves are there? It was weird.

"If you can please phase back into your human selves we'd appreciate it. It'll make it easier for us all to talk" Dr. Cullen said.

I looked at my brother to make sure that he agreed to it before we phased.

"_Go ahead" _ he said.

I ran off and hid somewhere as did the rest of the pack. I quickly phased and put on the clothes that I had tied to my leg.

I got back to the house around the same time that the rest of my pack mates did. It appeared that the other wolves had phased as well because now there were four guys and one girl that we had never met before.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Well explain everything in a few minutes. Just come inside first" he said.

We did as he said. I was surprised by how big and open the house was. It was unlike anything that I had ever seen before. It was beautiful. Then I saw his family, whom I had already met yesterday.

"For those of you who don't know I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme, and our kids Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee" he said. Renesmee caught my attention right away because I had not met her yesterday and she was easily the most noticeable girl in the room. Also she looked a lot like me and Lily. It was creepy how much we resembled each other.

"and who might you all be?" Dr. Cullen asked when we didn't say anything.

My brother was the first to answer "Well I'm Masen and these are my sisters Abby and Lily" he said as he pointed to the two of us. "and these are our cousins Anna, Allan, and Rob. Who are all of you?" my brother directed his question to the other wolves.

"I'm Jacob" the biggest guy answered.

"I'm Sam" said the second biggest guy.

"I'm Seth"

"I'm Leah"

"I'm Jared"

They all introduced themselves one by one.

"So what exactly is going on here?" Masen asked.

"Well, after meeting your sisters last night we realized that there is a lot that we need to discuss. I'm sure that you're all very well aware that you're all different" he said.

"Yes" we all responded.

"That's one of the things that we need to talk about. There is a reason that you can all turn into wolves" he explained.

"Why?" Lily asked, voicing the question I was sure was going through all of our minds at the moment.

"It's because you are all shape shifters. You're all descended from the Quileute tribe of La Push, Washington. The gene to shift is only inherited within that tribe" Jacob explained.

"There is more though" the guy called Sam said. "The gene to shift is only activated when there are vampires nearby" he said.

"Vampires? Vampires don't exist" Allan stated.

I, on the other hand, was much more willing to believe in anything right now. Science tells us that it's impossible to turn from one species to another and yet here we are.

"actually vampires do exist" Esme said. "We are vampires"

"It's true" Carlisle said.

"Is that why you're so pale and have ice cold skin? Is that why you have gold eyes?" Rob asked.

"Yes although most vampires actually have red eyes. Red eyes means they drink human blood and gold eyes means they drink animal blood. You see, my family and I value human life and that's why we've committed ourselves to only drinking animal blood. That's why I became a doctor, I wanted to help people" Carlisle said.

"So how did you know what we were?" I asked.

"Well" Carlisle began. "Well, it's because there is two tell tale signs. The first is your elevated core body temperature, and the second is your smell" he said.

"We don't smell, you're the ones that smell" Lily said.

"Lily!" I scolded. Meanwhile the rest of us wolves couldn't help but snicker. Even I found it just a little funny because it's true.

"Forgive her please, she's only nine and sometimes she says things before thinking" I said.

"Oh it's okay. Vampires smell to you and you smell to vampires. It goes both way. Really our species are natural enemies because shape shifters protect humans from vampires. The only reason we get along with your species is because we value human life" Carlise said.

This was a lot to take in. Way to much to take in. I caught a glimpse of Renesmee who kept staring at me. It was kind of weird.

"So this means that it was a vampire that took us to that adoption center when we were babies!" I said when I realized that the description of the man who had taken us there matched the description of vampires.

"What?!" both Renesmee and Jacob shouted at the same time and scared the crap out of the rest of us.

"What did you say?" Renesmee asked and I saw a few tears fall down her face. Her body was even starting to shake. Jacob had to go over to her and hold her to calm her. It was sweet.

"Could you repeat what you said?" Carlisle said.

"My sister is right. The adoption agency said that the man who took us there had pale ice hard skin, and red eyes. It was the same man that took each and every one of us there" Masen said.

"I don't understand why someone would steal you and take you to an adoption agency. This makes no sense" Carlisle said.

He was right, this made no sense at all. Where we all related then if we were from the same tribe? Could one of my cousins really be my brother or sister? Also, they said that the 'wolf gene' was only activated when vampires were close by. Did this mean that we were close to vampires?

"I don't understand why we're all turning into wolves. I mean, there are no vampires near by" I said.

"Actually there are. All of the mysterious disappearances and the animal attacks are being caused by vampires. We think it's an army of vampires. That's what pushed every single one of you to phase, even Lily even though she is only nine years old" Carlisle said.

"Yes we've never had someone turn so young before. Usually it doesn't happen until your teens" Jacob said sadly. "We think that it's because of the number of vampires in the area that triggered all of your transformations. And since there wasn't enough of you already to counter the number of vampires your sister's gene was activated much earlier then it normally would" he explained.

"That's why the rest of the wolves have decided to come here as well" Carlisle said. "Now we'll have three different packs fighting for the same side" he added.

"Three packs?" Rob asked.

"Yes, you lead one pack, Jacob leads another pack, and Sam leads another pack. So now we have three packs" Carlisle said.

I took a deep breath before asking the question that had been on my mind for quite some time. "So do any of you know who our parents are?"

A long silence filled the room.

"Yes we do" Jacob said as he started walking over to me and my sister. What was even more odd was that Renesmee was following him. Without warning they hugged us and started crying.

"Abby, and Lily, we're your parents" Rensmee said.

Then I started to cry.

I looked over there shoulders and saw the rest of my pack mates getting hugged by their parents.

"Sam is Masen's father. Seth is Anna's father, Leah is Allan's mother, and Jared is Rob's father, but you two are our daughters" Jacob said.

Then Renesmee, well now mom started to speak. "Also, you should know this. I'm half vampire"

I felt the world spin.

**Please Review**


	5. Weird Stuff Going On

**Chapter 5: Weird Stuff Going On**

**Abby's POV**

My dad caught me just in time and steadied me on my feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Okay? How can I be okay? I just found out that my mother was half vampire, which means that my sister and I are also part vampire. How can we be okay?

"I don't know" I said.

He helped me walk over to the couch and sat me down. "I think you should lay down" he said. "That'll help"

"Okay" I said and then did as he asked.

I looked over at my mother who was still standing there looking worriedly at me.

"Did you say that you're half vampire?" I asked just to be sure that I heard things correctly.

"Yes sweetie, I am" she said as she walked over to me.

"But that means-"

"That you and your sister are also part vampire" she finished for me. "Yes that is true, but I'd say that you two have much more wolf then anything else" she said.

"I'm going to have to agree with your mother" Carlisle said. "You two don't seem to have any trace of vampire in you. The wolf and the human in you two is definitely much stronger then the vampire"

This is just plain weird. That simple. Plain weird.

"I think that we should get going now" I said once I realized how dark it was starting to get.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" dad said.

"We have to get back because our parents will be worried sick about us. You see, we were all kind of in the middle of something important when my brother called us. Trust me, I'm sure that our families noticed we were missing a long time ago" I said.

"What were you doing?" mom asked.

"I was in the middle of a cheerleading event and I just walked out on everyone. Lily was doing a school play and she just walked off the stage. Rob was pitching at a baseball game and he just walked off the field. Anna was doing a group project and she just left. Allan was in the middle of a date and he just walked out on his girlfriend. My brother was the only person that wasn't in the middle of something important when he summoned us" I explained meanwhile cringing at the trouble that we were all going to be in.

"Man don't remind me that I had to walk out on a date leaving Sophie without any sort of explanation. If you don't see me any time soon it's probably because she murdered me with her bare hands" he said.

"Don't worry son, it's impossible for a human to kill us" Leah said.

"I don't know. I just have a lot of kissing up to do" he said.

"Okay, so can we just please go now?" I asked.

"Okay fine" mom said. "But please just be careful you two"

"We will mom" Lily said before hugging her. That made a few tears fall down on our mother's face.

We said goodbye to everyone after that and left. We debated whether we should phase and run home or stay human and walk home. We chose to stay human. Neither one of us was exactly eager to get home since we knew that our parents would be super angry with us.

When we got home I hesitated before knocking on the door. The door flew open and right away the worried look on my mother's face was replaced with one of relief and then anger.

"Inside now you two!" mom shouted looking at Lily and I . Uh oh! This was not going to be good. To make matters worse we still had not thought of a good explanation to explain our disappearance.

Masen disappeared to his room. It's not unusual for him to stay out late so they weren't worried about him. It was just us girls that were going to get hell for our disappearing acts.

"Just where the hell have you two been all evening?!" mom shouted.

"Where the hell did you two disappear two?! First Abby you just randomly leave in the middle of your cheerleading event for no reason and then I find out that you Lily walked out in the middle of your play and disappeared! Do you two have any idea how worried your mother and I have been!? What were you two thinking?!" dad screamed.

Lily was starting to cry so I held her close to me to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't feel good so I just left and then I got lost" the excuse sounded stupid even to me.

"Me to" Lily said.

"That is no excuse you for you both to just leave and disappear without any sort of explanations!" mom screamed.

"We're sorry" I said.

"Yeah it won't happen again" Lily said.

"It better not" dad said. "Now you two go to your rooms. We'll discuss your punishments in the morning"

I hated when parents say that we are going to discuss things in the morning. Why couldn't we just get it over with already. Sometimes I think the agony of waiting is part of the punishment itself.

"This is so unfair" Lily said. "Masen is the one that made us go and he's the only one that doesn't get punished"

"Life is not fair Lily. The sooner you learn that lesson the better" I said.

She just sighed before going to her room.

Even though I was dreading the morning I fell asleep rather quickly. I woke up what seemed like minutes later but really was hours later. The sun crept through the window. I got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. I took my time in there mostly because I wanted to delay going downstairs.

When I walked out I met my sister in the hallway and we both looked at each other in despair before heading downstairs together.

Our parents were there waiting for us, but at least they seemed to be in much better mood.

"Sit down girls" dad said. Lily and I gulped nervously at the same time.

"Your mother and I were discussing your punishment and we've decided on something that we think is fair" dad said.

"Um okay" I was sure that we'd disagree on what was 'fair' or not but we were in no place to argue.

"we've decided that you won't be grounded since this is the first time that you've done something like this and it was only because you didn't feel good. However you both will have curfews now. You are both to be home by 9:30 every day and you have to call us and let us know what you're doing. Just one more thing if you two ever disappear like that again you will be in a hell of a lot of trouble. Understand?" mom said.

"Yes mom" we said at the same time.

We both breathed a sigh of relief. We were sure that we'd get grounded for the rest of infinity. I'd say that we definitely got off very light. Definitely waiting for this talk was the worst part of the punishment indeed.

We both ate breakfast after that and then I left. I needed to relax and the best way for me to do just that was to phase and just be a wolf for a while. There was something about running around as a wolf and just feeling the wind in my fur as I ran at an impossibly fast speed that was oddly relaxing.

Meanwhile I thought about my cousins and wondered what kind of trouble they had been in. I felt the most bad for Allan since he had the wrath of his girlfriend to face. I wouldn't doubt it if he was now a single man again. Poor guy.

Around noon I started to get very hungry again. Our normal breakfasts just don't cut it anymore.

I found a nice herd of deer to stock. Just as I started to chase one another wolf that wanted me my meal crashed right into me and started to fight me.

I used this move that I learned from watching The Lion King one to many times throughout my life. I flipped him over and pinned him to the ground the way that Nala would do to Simba. I growled angrily at him. I didn't care if he was another shifter like me. Nobody messes with me.

Then I looked right into his eyes and my anger melted away instantly. Heat flooded through me. It was the strongest thing that I had ever felt. It was a glowing heat. Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the black wolf that I still had pinned to the floor. Everything that made me who I was sliced apart in swift cuts. My love for my parents, the love for my brother, and the love for my sister, my loyalty to my pack, my home, my name, everything completely sliced apart. But I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one, but a million. And not strings but steel cables that all tied me to the wolf beneath me.

The anger in the wolf's eyes had also vanished. He reminded me of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I wondered if that's how I looked to him?

I got off of him quickly. There was a part of me that was very happy for some reason. But there was another part of me that was scared because I didn't understand what happened.

The herd of deer had disappeared, but oddly enough so had my hunger. The wolf disappeared and I wanted to run after him. Every fiber of my being ached to be close to him, but I stopped myself.

I left to so that I could phase back into my human self.

When I returned there was another teenage guy there and I instantly he knew he was the wolf. Without even realizing it I walked closer to him.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"I'm Sam Uley Jr. Who is this beautiful young lady standing in front of me?" he asked.

"I'm Abby Smith" I said.

"Gosh you're so beautiful" he said.

"You are to" I said.

We didn't realize that we had been leaning closer and closer as if we were going to kiss each other until a loud growling interrupted us.

It was my wolf father and he did not look happy.

**Please Review**


	6. Imprinting

**Chapter 6: Imprinting**

**Abby's POV**

My wolf father took it upon himself to push his way between Sam Jr and I to keep us seperated. Then he started pushing me away with his head. He was growling the whole time.

"Okay okay I'm going I'm going!"I said. When I tried to look back at Sam Jr. dad pushed me away again nearly causing me to trip and fall flat on my face.

I started my walk home. The whole time that I was walking I continued to think about Sam Jr. I just wanted me to be with him. Every step away from him that I took was a painful one. All I could think about was him.

I sighed. What was happening to me? What was wrong with me? Why did I feel this way about a guy that I knew nothing about? Why did I feel so, so, um, tied to him? Yeah, tied, I think that is the word that I'm looking for. What was it about this guy that made me feel this way? I didn't have the answer to any of these questions and that really scared me. I was scared that I didn't know what was happening to me anymore.

I wasn't in the mood to go home so instead I decided to go to the library. I got a library book but I couldn't really concentrate on what I was reading as my strange encounter with Sam Jr. played itself over and over in my mind. I gave up trying to read once I had gotten through two chapters and couldn't remember a word of what I read.

"Hi there Abby" a voice behind me said. I would recognize that voice anywhere. That voice belonged to John from my science class. I've had a massive crush on him for a long time.

When I looked at him something seemed different. It was like I couldn't see him clearly the way I once did. What did I ever see in him?

"Are you okay there Abby?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I should just go home" I said.

"Okay, I hope you feel better" he said.

"Yeah thanks" I said.

I got up and left without checking out a single book; which is a first for me.

I didn't know where I was going, I just knew that that place wasn't home. I went into the forest and phased back into a wolf hoping that would help me clear my head. None of my other pack members were in their wolf forms. The sun was starting to disappear by the time I heard a howling in the distance which told me that a wolf from another pack had phased. I don't know why but I followed the sound of the wolf's howling. I ran until I saw the wolf that I had attacked earlier. For some odd reason it was a huge physical relief on me to be near him.

He happily ran over to me wagging his tail like one of those over excited dogs. I looked back and realized that I was doing the same thing. If it were possible for wolves to blush I would have been redder then a tomato by now. But then as were walking we began nuzzling and licking each other affectionately.

Just then Carlisle opened and looked at us suspiciously. I hadn't realized that we had made our way over to the Cullen house.

"Sam Jr. we've been looking for you all day. And just what are you two doing together?" he asked with raised eyebrows. I guess he was just being an overprotective great grandfather.

Instead of answering we both took off running into the nearby forest where we both phased back into humans.

"Well that was embarrassing" he said.

"I couldn't agree more" I said. For some reason I felt so happy and carefree around him.

When we got back to the Cullen house my father was now standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

"There you are Abby. Just what happened?" he asked in a serious manner.

"um I don't know. Nothing really" I said. I don't think he quite believed me but he let the subject drop as we walked in the house.

"Abby can't you try to stay away from boys for at least a few year and spare your father a heart attack?" he asked desperately. It was kind of funny. Then another thought hit me. A thought that absolutely terrified me. I couldn't stand the idea of staying away from him for any length of time.

"No dad I can't do that! I can't stay away from him! Ever since I saw him this morning, since I looked into his eyes, I just, I don't know, I can't explain it!" I said a little loudly. I felt my father's grip on me tighten to the point where it felt painful.

"and I feel the same way Sam Jr. said

"No this isn't happening! This can't be happening!" dad shouted.

"What's happening?" I asked. But my question went completely ignored.

"You absolute mutt! How dare you imprint on my daughter!" dad shouted before throwing himself at Sam Jr.

"We imprinted on each other" Sam Jr. said. It was Sam's father and my mother that stopped my father from attacking the poor boy.

By now the rest of the Cullens had appeared.

"Jacob, oh dear Jacob" Bella said with a evil smile on her face. "Let me remind you of what you told me when I wanted to rip your head off for imprinting on my daughter. Imprinting is a wolf thing and it is something that you can't control"

"Bella why are you doing this to me?!" dad said.

"Oh Jacob I've been wishing and hoping for this day to come so I can use your words against you" Bella said evilly.

"Will someone please explain what the hell imprinting is?!" I demanded to know.

"I'll explain what it is" dad said. "As your father I should be the one to tell you"

"Okay" I said.

"Imprinting is an involuntary mechanism that only affects us shape shifters. It's how we find our soul mates. When when we look into his or her eyes for the first time after phasing everything changes. Suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. It's him or her. You'll be anything that he or she needs" dad explained.

Now everything made sense. I had imprinted on him. "I imprinted?" I asked just to make sure that I understood correctly.

"Yes you did, and he imprinted on you" I could see that my father was not very happy about the situation.

"This is interesting because we've never had a wolf on wolf imprint before" Sam said.

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yes because there haven't been a lot of women shifters. Leah, Anna, Lily, and yourself are the only known female shifters" he said.

"It's true" dad said.

Then Bella said "This is even more interesting Sam Jr is the son of an alpha and you Abby are the daughter of another alpha. Your children will definitely have very strong alpha bloodlines running through them"

My father actually started shaking and badly.

"Um mom" my mother said. "I think my husband has had enough for one day. We shouldn't aggravate him anymore"

**Please Review**


End file.
